All Bets Are On
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: Two People. Two Bets. 34 000 Dollars. You tell me what could go wrong. Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **All Bets Are On  
**Rating: **M  
**Characters:** Mainly Randy Orton and OC. Will include many others though.  
**Summary:** Two People. Two Bets. 34 000 Dollars. You tell me what could go wrong.  
**Disclaimer: **I own diddly squat except for the OC. Brecht is aaaaall mine.

* * *

All Bets Are On

Chapter One

"Ladies, I have a proposition!" Beth Phoenix exclaimed, standing up on her chair. All of the other 17 divas who were in the room paused whatever they were doing and looked at the woman. "I suppose all of you know that the 'Legend Killer' and self proclaimed 'Lady Killer' Randy Orton is getting a little too… enthusiastic?" She half questioned, half stated.

Every single diva, regardless of whether they liked each other, or Randy (because many of them did like him, even if not his womanising ways) murmured their agreement.

"Well in that case, I have a challenge! Brecht, you are the newest addition to the Divas and we have all undergone some kind of challenge." Beth said, looking at the younger woman. She was indeed the newest addition and actually looked a little like Beth- she had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, though she was not quite as muscular as Beth and just a fraction taller. She raised her brow slightly, as if to tell Beth to continue.

"I say, or rather bet, that you can't get Randy to commit to you. I want you to get Randy Orton to commit to you, to be your boyfriend for four months AND I want you to get him to announce this in front of everyone somehow."

"Oh come on Beth…" Brecht objected.

"I bet you that you can't. I'll put a thousand dollars on it. So will everyone in the room." Beth said confidently, and glancing around all the girls eventually consented, not thinking it was possible. Brecht sighed softly…

"Beth… if I lose… I can't afford to pay you guys 17 thousand dollars. I'm only new after all." She objected, frowning a little.

"You afraid you can't do it?" Brecht heard Michelle McCool taunt somewhere to her left, and her jaw twitched. Beth knew that look. She was about to accept.

"Fine! I'll do it. I will convince Randy Orton that he wants to be my boyfriend and I will keep him there for four months and SOMEHOW I will make him announce this in front of everyone." She said stubbornly.

"Drinks all around!" Maria cheered from somewhere up the front of the room they'd all paid for to relax in privately. The group broke up and most people headed off with Maria to get drinks. Brecht however collapsed into the couch and groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"What did I get myself into?" She asked herself.

"Ah don't worry about it." Beth said from beside her, wrapping an arm around the younger woman. "You'll be fine, have a little faith. Besides, I'll help you out with stuff if you need it."

"Right. If. As if Randy's gonna fall in love with me. Besides, Hunter, Batista, Cena, Teddy, they'll probably try to warn him off…"

"Oh yeah… I forgot you knew those guys… Since you're the rookie I always think you don't know anyone. Look, they know you're a big girl don't they?"

"Yeah but Teddy's my best friend and Hunter is like a father to me…" Brecht said hesitantly, sighing softly. She'd grown up with Ted DiBiase Jr and he was the one who had gotten her excited about wrestling. She'd grown up around it almost as much as he had, thanks to being practically adopted into his family. It was thanks to his father that she met Hunter and the man had immediately taken her under his wing. She was actually staying with Hunter now when not on the road because of her mother's death a couple of years back. It was through Hunter she'd met Dave Bautista and John Cena, and they'd all clicked straight away, and they'd given her quite a bit of help along her journey- only in her training, she forced them all to vow that they wouldn't drop her name. She had a suspicion Steph might've had a word with Vince though, but she hoped it was her talent more than anything- when she was working the independent circuit she'd had some amazing matches.

Now here she was taking on a bet- about to take on the Legend Killer. She only hoped that Hunter, Teddy, Dave and John didn't kill her for it.

Beth realised the girl was deep in thought and walked away, leaving Brecht to pull out a small notebook to jot down some details. She also listed each diva who was in on the bet.

Beth Phoenix

Brie and Nikki Bella

Jillian

Kelly Kelly

Maryse

Mickie James

Rosa Mendes

Alicia Fox

Eve

Gail Kim

Layla

Maria

Melina

Michelle McCool

Katie Lea

Natalya

For the most part Brecht got along with the divas fairly well, even if the only one she was really close to was Beth. She got along fairly well with Mickie, Eve, Maria, Melina, Katie Lea and Natalya as well, though not like she did with Beth. The Bella twins, Jillian, Kelly, Maryse, Alicia and Gail were people she talked to casually and got along alright with whilst she almost never talked to Rosa and Layla. It was no secret that she and Michelle McCool didn't get along, but that was life- Brecht knew you just didn't get along with everybody, and she could deal with that.

That said, she was sure McCool would want her to lose this bet and she made a mental note to keep her eye on the girl, sure that she would try to interfere and wreck this for Brecht, costing her more than she could afford at that moment in time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well here you have it, yet ANOTHER story from me. Again inspiration struck while in the bath tub. I seem to have my best thoughts in there. Well I hope you enjoy it, I think I will enjoy writing it- at least at this point in time. :) I will try and get a photo of Brecht on my profile soon.

Please review, I love to hear from you and I reply to all of the reviews- signed ones with the reply option and anonymous ones within the next chapter. Also, if you haven't yet, please take my poll!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **All Bets Are On  
**Rating: **M  
**Characters:** Mainly Randy Orton and OC. Will include many others though.  
**Summary:** Two People. Two Bets. 34 000 Dollars. You tell me what could go wrong.  
**Disclaimer: **I own diddly squat except for the OC. Brecht is aaaaall mine.

* * *

All Bets Are On

Chapter Two

A roar of laughter came from a group of 18 men seated around a slightly too small table- every single one of them had a beer in hand. Not all of them got along, but it was a small sacrifice to pay for a bit of privacy and a laugh- every single one of them was willing to put aside their issues for the moment. Besides, with so many of them there, if one didn't want to talk to someone they didn't like, they didn't have to.

The table was headed by a group of five people, Randy Orton, John Cena, Ted DiBiase Jr, Hunter and Dave Batista who were all chatting amongst themselves. Dave seemed to be talking excitedly and Randy was nodding his head a little while the other three looked sceptical. That's when Dave stood up.

Just his large frame standing garnered everyone's attention and everyone in the room went silent. "Alright guys," Dave started, sipping his beer before placing it down on the table. "Has everyone already been introduced to Brecht?"

For the most part there was a general assent around the table. The people there, the majority of them anyway, had already met Brecht as she had been backstage quite a few times. In fact she got along famously with not only Batista, Cena, DiBiase Jr and Hunter but also Jay (or Christian). She was also fairly close with Nick (Dolph Ziggler) and John Morrison. That was just out of the group of men that were in the room, seeing as she got along with all of the boys from Carolina as well as Punk quite well.

"Well in that case, all of you know she's the newest addition to the divas." There was a slight rumble in response to this statement and Dave cleared his throat, "And we all know it's become a bit of a tradition to do some kind of hazing…" Again there was agreement from the crowd. The man smirked a bit now, knowing he was just about to give Randy the hardest bet of his life- he was quite confident he knew Brecht well enough to know that she would not give the 'Lady Killer' a second of her time if he tried his pick up lines on her.

"Well, I would like to bet Mr Orton over here that he can't get Brecht to date him for six months. The next catch being he has to make sure he doesn't fall for her, because when his six months is up he's got to break up with her in front of everyone." Dave was still smirking- doubting that Brecht would give him the chance to break her heart, so he wasn't even worried about the kind of effect this could have, though the woman's other closest friends obviously were.

"In fact, I'm so confident this won't happen… that I'm willing to lay a thousand bucks on it. Are you guys?"

There was quiet chatter for the moment, some looked concerned whether it be about Brecht or there money depended on which person. Eventually everyone agreed, seeing as Dave was close to her and he was willing to put his money on the line like this. "Good! Now lets have another round!"

When people shifted to go and get their beers, he smirked at Orton and sat to jot down everyone's names. "You've got your work cut out for you boy." He assured him, not paying attention to what Orton said next, busy writing.

His own name came neatly first…

Dave Batista

Ted DiBiase

Hunter

John Cena

Carlito

Cody Rhodes

Jamie Noble

MVP

Brian Kendrick

Mike Miz

Nick/Dolph

Adam/Edge

John M

Shelton Benjamin

Jack Swagger

Anthony/Santino

His only assurance that Brecht wouldn't murder him if she found out is that he would split the money with her when they won. He doubted that Orton could pull this off- obviously everyone in the room did. Even with the way Randy seemed to make girls fall at his feet… Dave knew Brecht was different.

If only he'd known about the other bet, perhaps he wouldn't have made his own.

Brecht, whilst she got along well with some of the people on this room, did not get along with others. She and Jamie Noble seemed to be the worst, glaring daggers at one another whenever they were in the same room for some unknown reason. If there even was one, nobody- including Ted and Hunter, knew about it. She also didn't seem to get along with Jack Swagger, the two were notorious for flinging insults at one another and not in a friendly, only joking sort of manner.

She didn't really talk to Carlito, Brian, Adam, Shelton or Santino so she didn't really have much of an opinion on them, no point judging someone you don't know she had thought. She didn't really talk to Mike 'The Miz' a lot either, but she knew more about him since she was friends with Morrison and the two tended to spend a lot of time together.

She wasn't very close with Cody, but she didn't have a problem with him either, since he was pretty close with Ted and she obviously spent a lot of time with Ted. If she wasn't with him she'd be somewhere with Cena, Hunter or Batista, or sometimes Jay. Maybe even one of the boys from North Carolina. She had also struck up a surprising friendship with Nick/Dolph and often talked to him when she needed someone outside of a situation to speak with.

She had plenty of people to turn to if she ever needed them.

Then there was Randy. It wasn't that she didn't like Randy, she just hadn't talked to him a lot. Even though he spent a lot of time around the people she considered her best friends, she really hadn't had a chance to just talk to Randy. Now she'd finally have the chance to draw her own conclusions.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoyed! I will try and get a photo of Brecht on my profile soon.

Please review, I love to hear from you and I reply to all of the reviews- signed ones with the reply option and anonymous ones within the next chapter. Also, if you haven't yet, please take my poll!

Also, Angel, my e-sister :) I'm still working on your one shots, hopefully I'll get them up for you sometime today, sorry for taking so long!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **All Bets Are On  
**Rating: **M  
**Characters:** Mainly Randy Orton and OC. Will include many others though.  
**Summary:** Two People. Two Bets. 34 000 Dollars. You tell me what could go wrong.  
**Disclaimer: **I own diddly squat except for the OC. Brecht is aaaaall mine.

* * *

All Bets Are On

Chapter Three

"Hey Bitchtista~" She exclaimed, and Dave whirled around quickly. His irritation subsided when he noticed it was Brecht teasing him, and he stepped forward to envelop her in a hug.

"Hey kiddo," He said, ruffling her hair a little before they withdrew from the hug and continued to walk down the hall together. Brecht automatically straightened her hair as they did.

"So… what's going on?" She asked him now, glancing around the rather empty hallway they were in. It was not her first night appearing on the show, but it was her first night competing. Nonetheless she still had her casual, street clothes on for the moment- a pair of purple skinny jeans and a black singlet accompanied by converse on her feet. She swapped styles so often Dave had stopped bothering trying to keep up.

"Not much, just headed down to catering for something to eat. Wanna come with? You've still got a while before you have to get ready."

"Yeah alright, I'll come with you but I'm not gonna eat anything. I doubt Beth wants me puking all over her."

Dave chuckled softly, glancing at the girl beside him, "You not worried about facing Beth out there tonight?"

"Why would I be? I mean I know I'm supposed to lose, but that doesn't mean I can't get in a good match."

"Most of the divas get nervous about facing Beth. She's pretty tough."

"So am I," Brecht responded with a shrug and he could tell by looking at her that she really wasn't nervous at all about this.

They soon arrived at catering and she went to get them a table while Dave grabbed some food. They'd been sitting there together for a while when both Dave and Brecht smirked, neither noticing the other do it. Randy had just entered the room. When he caught site of both Dave and Brecht sitting there he walked over calmly.

"Dave…Brecht." He said in greeting, flashing Brecht a million dollar smile. She didn't blush but did smile back at least. Dave cleared his throat before getting to his feet.

"I'm outta here. I'll see you two later." He said, winking discreetly at Randy before disappearing. Randy sat down in Dave's abandoned spot, shoving the now empty plate away from him.

"So, is a beautiful girl like you single?" Randy asked in what he thought was a rather smooth manner.

_Damn… he's gonna do most of the work himself _Brecht thought to herself, _All I'll have to do is convince him to stick around…_

"Yeah… Men don't like it when you can wrestle better than they can." She said innocently, though it was true. Any guy she had met that wasn't actually a wrestler but just played around with their friends got turned off by her strength.

"Well obviously they're stupid." Randy told her, reaching out across the table to take her hand, "There are so many more things that matter."

She resisted the urge to laugh in his face- he was really laying on the charm thick. "Oh yeah?" She asked instead.

"Yeah. I could show you. How about dinner after the show tonight? I'm sure you'll be hungry seeing as it doesn't look like you ate just then. Not that I can blame you, with a match tonight."

She nodded a little bit, "Sure… sounds good. We going somewhere casual?" She asked, glancing down at her attire.

"If that's what you want." He told her, and she nodded.

"Yeah… we can save the fancy restaurants for later." She said with a wink, sliding her hand from his as she stood up and then walked away.

Randy watched her, beaming as he did and relaxing back in his seat. _This is gonna be too easy…_ He thought before he realised that he needed to go and get ready now. He followed in her direction though he walked past the women's locker room and continued on to the men's. When he walked in only Batista and Hunter were there.

"I have myself a date." He said with a smirk.

"You're kidding?!" Dave said, surprised that Brecht would have fallen for his charms.

"Not at all. Be prepared to lose your money boys."

"Not so fast, you gotta make her stick around after all." Dave said, shaking his head a little bit. Randy shrugged and grabbed up his bag.

"You'll see." He told the older men, "You'll see."

Meanwhile, in the women's locker room Brecht was beaming.

"Guess who's got a date?" She asked and they all laughed at her.

"Honey, getting him to go on the date was the easy part. Now you gotta get him to stay." Mickie told her in a friendly way, smiling.

"Oh I will, don't you worry about that. Randy Orton won't even think about leaving when I'm finished."

The others chuckled while Beth smirked. "Well good luck with that," The older woman said, "But right now I think you should get ready for our match."

"Shit, yeah!" The girl exclaimed, grabbing her bag and disappearing into the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing clothes somewhat similar to what Lita might have worn, though she didn't have a thong showing. She had tight black pants on that didn't restrict movement- were just designed not to fall off, accompanied by a red studded belt. She also had on a small black shirt- if you could really call it that, the shirt, although moulded to her form, ended only about two inches under her breasts. Her breasts were average size, though she had quite a bit of cleavage with the way this shirt was designed. Her makeup was simple, dark around the eyes, red lips. She tousled her hair a little bit and pulled on her boots, glancing over at Beth.

"Ready?"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Angel, I'm sorry your one shots aren't up but I'm actually sick now and I had a massive headache when writing them, so I don't wanna post them until I've had the chance to re-read them and make sure that they're not completely terrible- this one was already written so I figured I may as well post something for you guys to read.

Review if you dare :P lol. I enjoy hearing from you guys and I try to reply to all of you whether it be a signed review or an anonymous one. Plus, if you haven't already, take my poll :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **All Bets Are On  
**Rating: **M  
**Characters:** Mainly Randy Orton and OC. Will include many others though.  
**Summary:** Two People. Two Bets. 34 000 Dollars. You tell me what could go wrong.  
**Disclaimer: **I own diddly squat except for the OC. Brecht is aaaaall mine.

* * *

All Bets Are On

Chapter Four

When Brecht walked out of the women's locker room after the show was over, Randy was waiting for her. In fact she nearly walked right into him. Finally she blushed a little around him, glancing up with a sheepish smile, "Hey…"

"Hey," He responded easily with a smile, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd left already."

"Why would I pass up a date with you?" She asked him with a small smile and Randy's own smile grew.

"Nice to know. Look, I have to grab my bag from the men's locker room, want to wait for me?"

"Sure, I'll just wait outside the locker room." She said, walking with him quietly along the hallway and casually leaning against the wall. "Don't take too long." She told him with a wink. He disappeared into the room with a soft laugh.

"Getting ready?" Dave asked him as Randy grabbed his bag up.

"Something to that effect. Just need my stuff and I'm outta here." He told Dave. "Prepare to lose your money."

Dave snorted, "Yeah, right, that's only if she sticks around Orton. You're gonna lose this bet."

Randy shook his head, "Nah. I don't lose." With that he turned and walked out of the room, glancing at Brecht and hoping she hadn't heard any of it.

Brecht gave no signal to show if she had heard, so Randy wrapped an arm around her shoulders casually to lead her out.

They soon arrived at a dicky little fast food place where they both ordered something they probably shouldn't have. When they were seated alone in a booth Brecht cleared her throat and looked up at Randy.

"So… I'm a bet huh?" She asked, and Randy looked startled.

"Uh…"

"Don't lie. Just tell me the conditions of the bet. I only heard that I'm supposed to stick around, so you're not just trying to get into my pants."

Randy cleared his own throat now, a little more awkwardly. "Gotta get you to be my girlfriend for six months and then break up with you in front of everyone."

"How much is on the line?"

"17 grand."

She whistled and then laughed softly. "Wanna know something?"

"What?" He asked, surprised she hadn't gotten angry at him yet.

"You're a bet too."

His jaw dropped in surprise, but it did explain why she wasn't mad at him. "Okay, so details?"

"Gotta get you to be my boyfriend for at least four months, and before that four months is up I gotta get you to profess your love in front of everyone." She admitted.

"How much?"

"17 grand as well. I can't afford to lose that Randy, I don't have that much."

"I know, you're only new to the business… Look, I got a deal. We'll agree to be in a relationship right? And in a couple of months I'll profess my love for you in front of everyone so you get your money. We'll split that between us and keep going about the relationship so I can fulfil my bet. After six months we'll have a very public break up and then we can split the money I will have made between us again. That way we'll both end up with 17 grand in the end and we'll win our bets."

She studied him for a moment with a small grin on her face, "Okay, but we're gonna do this right which means you can't go picking up random girls whenever you want. Got it? You'd get caught, it'd get back to me and we'd lose our bets if you did."

He studied her for a moment… "Okay." He said, shrugging with a faint sigh.

"Well in that case, do you believe in sex on the first date?" She asked and he shot her a look that said the answer to her question should be obvious. "Well I say we hurry back from our first date. I wanna see how good you are, 'Lady killer'"

Randy laughed but nodded and the two of them finished their meal in silence. He paid and drove them both to the hotel where they headed to her room as she was alone with no adjoining doors. They made sure the door was firmly locked behind them and put their things down. Finally she looked up at Randy and licked her lips, grinning a little. He returned it.

He backed her up into the door slowly and let his hands rest gently on her waist- making shivers run through her body before he leant in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She resisted the urge to moan already and placed her own hands against his strong shoulders before slowly trailing them down his chest, nails catching slightly on his nipples through the thin material of his shirt. He shivered a little and pulled back from the kiss to look at her, both of their bodies were tingling already and the sexual tension that was now in the air was crazy.

"Damn Orton… you are good… and you've only kissed me." She breathed, tugging on his shirt, lifting it up over his head and surveying his body a moment, pushing against his chest and directing him to the bed. He lay down on it and she crawled atop him, smirking slightly when she felt his erection pressing against her through his pants.

It was his turn to remove her shirt, fingers trailing up and down her sides as more shivers ran through her. She shifted so she could kiss him again, hungrily this time and soon he flipped them over, tugging away her bra so he could feel her breasts, bare under his touch.

Her hands ventured quickly to his belt and she had it discarded in moments, followed quickly by his pants. His own fingers made short work of her pants and now she forced her shoes off, pushing his away with her feet as well. He pulled back a moment and she felt his hands roaming all over her body, coaxing a pleasured moan from her. Before he could slide away her panties though, she flipped them over again, tugging away his boxers before taking a moment to look at his manhood, licking her lips.

"No wonder you've been dubbed the Lady Killer" She whispered huskily and he smirked a little, kissing her passionately before flipping them again and tugging down her panties.

What followed was the best sex she had ever had, and Randy rather agreed with her, lying beside her tiredly when they had finally finished their romp (or rather, romps), early in the morning sometime. Brecht curled up into his side, thinking this bet was perhaps the best one she had ever made, falling asleep quickly while Randy stroked her hair. Once she was asleep Randy smiled faintly at her and shut his own eyes. Perhaps earlier he had worried about not getting enough sex when making the deal with her that he'd be a one woman man, but now? Well he was quite confident neither of them would go without pleasure.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This ones been written for a while too, so I figured I'd post it. This one is dedicated to my e-sister for being so patient about the one shots I'll have posted soon :) It's also dedicated to x-Twist_of_Fate-x for her loyal reviews ;)

So please review, I love hearing from you and I'll reply to all the reviews I get :D Also, please take my poll! I hope you're enjoying the story.

Was this chapter just a little unexpected?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **All Bets Are On  
**Rating: **M  
**Characters:** Mainly Randy Orton and OC. Will include many others though.  
**Summary:** Two People. Two Bets. 34 000 Dollars. You tell me what could go wrong.  
**Disclaimer: **I own diddly squat except for the OC. Brecht is aaaaall mine.

* * *

All Bets Are On

Chapter Five

"So what are we going to tell everyone?" Brecht asked Randy, glancing up at him from where her head was resting against his chest, they'd woken up a few minutes ago and Randy had ordered room service.

"Well… for starters, Dave would laugh at me if I said we'd had sex on the first date, I doubt he'd believe it of you. Then Cena, DiBiase and Hunter would attempt to knock my block off… so let's just say I slept in your room but we didn't sleep together."

"Sounds good to me. I can tell them you were a perfect gentleman," She said before laughing softly and he smirked at her.

"I kept you pleasured, I was a perfect gentleman."

"I'm not denying that Orton, but they wouldn't see it that way." She told him with a small grin. "Now what else to say… how about another date tonight because we hit it off so well?"

"Sure. Maybe we should actually go to a restaurant tonight." Randy offered, shrugging.

"No… I think we should get room service. Get to know each other. Literally first, then physically." She offered, shifting to straddle him and wink. Randy chuckled softly…

"Sounds good to me… but right now I think we should say good morning."

Brecht leaned in and pressed her lips to his, feeling his hands shift to caress the back of her head as a moan escaped her lips. She'd known Randy for quite a while, so this didn't seem too weird to her, and they had agreed to date, even if it wasn't on a basis of love so she figured she should get something out of it.

It was strange- if anyone knew about this she would probably be considered a slut, but on Randy's behalf they'd just consider it normal…

They'd only just finished making love when the room service arrived, Randy sliding out of bed and pulling his boxers on before answering the door and bringing the room service into the bedroom. Brecht was sitting on the bed in only her underwear now, eagerly tucking in when the food was in front of her.

"I think after this that we should shower together. You know, save water." She suggested, laughing softly. Randy beamed at her.

"You know… I really like you, you're not afraid of sex."

"Why would I want to be when I'm having sex with you?"

"You're inflating my ego."

"As much as I don't want to do that, I'm telling the truth."

"Well don't worry, I'd never be afraid of sex when I'm having it with you." He told her, glancing at their empty plates now. "How about that shower?"

She laughed softly and slid off the bed, "I'd like that…"

-

They arrived later at the arena together for the house show they'd be doing, hand in hand. Brecht felt strangely comfortable with Randy even though this was an agreement between them both. They got some surprised looks from people as he walked her to the women's locker room, leaning in to kiss her cheek and whisper a goodbye. "I'll see you later for our date."

The husky tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine and she smirked at him, "I look forward to it…" She whispered back, waving slightly as she watched him keep walking down to the men's locker room.

_This bet is way too easy… _She thought to herself, disappearing into the locker room. She was surprised to find it was empty, but it was only moments before a mob of giggly women entered the locker room. Mickie slapped her shoulder hard.

"Girl, you have Orton wrapped around your little finger already! Tell me, what happened? What did he whisper in your ear?"

One glance around told her that all the divas were watching and waiting expectantly for her news. "Well… we went out somewhere simple and got some dinner… We talked a bit… went back to my hotel room to watch TV…"

"Did you sleep with him?" Beth asked, raising a brow, "Cause if you did I bet he's only planning to stick around for more."

Brecht rolled her eyes- she had slept with him, but she knew differently about his sticking around. She shook her head though, "No, actually he was a real gentleman. He ended up staying the night though, we fell asleep watching the movies. We had breakfast together and he asked if I wanted to go on another date with him tonight, I said yes and we drove here together."

"Don't give it up tonight either." Mickie advised, "Not if you want to win this bet anyway."

"Don't worry Mickie. I don't plan on losing."

-

"Guess who scored a second date?" Randy said proudly as he stepped into the room, and was met by Dave's startled face, followed by a protective Ted.

"You didn't sleep with her did you?"

Randy rolled his eyes much like Brecht had when asked this question. Yes, he'd slept with her but he wasn't about to say that. "I was the perfect gentleman DiBiase, I do want to get her to stick around you know. We went to her room and watched movies. I slept there, yes, but not with her. We had breakfast together this morning and I drove us both here. We're going on a date tonight."

"Don't you dare sleep with her tonight either." Hunter growled from behind him, and Randy rolled his eyes again. If only they knew- he wasn't even the one who'd initiated the sex.

"Of course not Hunter. I told you, perfect gentleman."

The older man looked at him dubiously, but sighed in frustration and walked away, mumbling something about being stupid for being involved in this bet.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, thanks for all the reviews and the alerts recently guys! It means a lot to me!

She's the Ash: Thanks so much for your review, I'm glad you like it so far!

Angel, my lovely e-sister, I will be posting your one shots after Smackdown, I'm sorry they've taken so long! 3

Hope you enjoyed this, please review, I love to hear from you and if you haven't already, take my poll! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **All Bets Are On  
**Rating: **M  
**Characters:** Mainly Randy Orton and OC. Will include many others though.  
**Summary:** Two People. Two Bets. 34 000 Dollars. You tell me what could go wrong.  
**Disclaimer: **I own diddly squat except for the OC. Brecht is aaaaall mine.

* * *

All Bets Are On

Chapter Six

Brecht laughed softly to herself at the stares she and Randy received when they walked out of the arena hand in hand. She rested her head on his shoulder and tilted her head up to whisper, "This is way too much fun!"

He laughed softly and after noticing Mickie, Beth and Maria spying on them from the doorway out of the corner of his eye, turned his head slightly to kiss the top of Brecht's head. "I know. And we're being watched."

Her eyes darted unnoticeably to the door and she laughed softly again like Randy had made some kind of joke. "Perfect. We're gonna be so much richer when 6 months are up." She said, grinning.

He squeezed her to his side and whispered directly against her ear, "And so much more satisfied for having been with each other."

The husky tone again made her shiver and she winked at him. They paused at his rental car while he unlocked it, even opening the door for her. She kissed his cheek before getting into the car and buckling up. Now she was hidden behind the tinted window she looked again at the door where Maria, Beth and Mickie were all still spying.

Randy got in a moment later and chuckled again, "Think they enjoyed the show?"

"Oh yeah. It'll be all around the locker room. I've practically completed my bet already. Of course, it'd be a little unrealistic if you said you loved me already so we'll have to wait for that."

"That's true, but you know what's not unrealistic?"

"What?" She dared to ask, laughing softly.

"I love having sex with you already." He told her, completely serious about it. She burst out in laughter before beaming at him.

"Babe, I know exactly what you mean. You really are the lady killer. You're the best I've ever had." Her eyes sparkled while they told him, but they died down momentarily. He took a stab at why, reaching out to touch her leg.

"Honey, believe me, you are the best I ever will have." He told her. She actually blushed and swallowed, glancing down at his hand. She hadn't expected him to actually comfort her, let alone actually understand what she was anxious about. She rested her hand on his after a moment, tucking her fingers under his. He gave her hand a squeeze, turning on the radio softly as he drove, enjoying the strangely comfortable silence.

-

There was a slight thud as Randy pressed Brecht up against the bedroom door, the woman letting out a slight grunt and a moan. This was already their third round of the night and she had her arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders and her legs about his waist. Her lips had lost contact with his when he pushed her to the door and her held tilted back against it to moan eagerly, gasping for breath already.

"Randy…" Escaped her lips, pressing her upper body to his anxiously. His face was right beside hers, a soft grunt escaping him sometimes with his thrusts, keeping her pinned firmly against the door.

"Brecht…" He moaned back in response…

-

"Christ Randy…" Brecht muttered later, feeling exhausted- her head resting on Randy's slightly damp chest. His fingers were tangled in her hair and the television was on in the background though neither of them were interested in it.

"That was good wasn't it?" He murmured and smiled when he felt her nod against his chest. It had been a good night. They'd come back to the hotel and ordered dinner as well as found some movies to watch. He'd told her about his youth, what it was like growing up with Bob Orton as a father and she'd told him about what it was like with Ted DiBiase as a father figure and his son as her best friend.

She told him how her father left when she was only four years old and that ever since then it had just been her and her mother- her mother had been relieved when she'd found a father figure in the senior DiBiase. She explained that she'd known Hunter for years too, through DiBiase and that she lived with Hunter when not on the road because her mother had sadly passed away a couple of years earlier.

They both shared intimate details with each other, surprising Brecht herself, she had never trusted anyone this quickly before, not even Cena whom she'd met a few years back and instantly clicked with. It had taken her much longer between becoming friends and spilling her guts. But with Randy… she felt like she could trust him already and even though she had known him for a while they hadn't talked properly until just the other day. He was surprised too, he tended to keep his emotions and thoughts to himself but with her he found himself blurting everything out.

They both told themselves that it was just for the sake of the bet, they would need someone to confide in over the next few months anyway.

After that they... well they threw themselves into a passionate round of sex that sort of... continued after moments of rest in between. The tension that built between the two of them lead to long, good sex. Neither of them had lied when they said the other was the best they'd had.

Randy glanced down at the woman now sleeping soundly against his chest, her arms curled around him and a small smile on her face. He brushed his fingers through her hair again and smiled, kissing the top of her head before stretching his arm out as far as he could to grab the remote and turn the TV off, followed by the lamp. He settled down into the pillows and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and enjoying the soft, feminine strawberry scent that rolled off the woman in his arms.

Brecht awoke earlier than needed and decided to just lay there for a while against Randy's well defined chest, tracing her fingers along the tattoos on his arms. She took a deep breath in and enjoyed his scent; it was a mix she found, of vanilla and something else that she thought was probably just his natural scent. She liked it. Some people may have found the vanilla a more feminine scent, but the way it mixed in with his natural smell made it more than masculine enough. She lost track of time laying there, immersing herself in Randy and his soft touch. She didn't even notice that he was awake and caressing her hair until he spoke.

"Morning sweetheart…"

It sent a tingle down her spine for some reason and she smiled, shifting against his chest to look up at him. "Morning handsome…" She responded and he smiled at her.

"I guess we should make an appearance at breakfast this morning…" He said tentatively and she nodded.

"Yeah… The awesome foursome might blow a gasket otherwise, if we order room service again they'll think we slept with each other."

Randy snorted at her description of Hunter, Ted, John and Dave. "Well they'd be right."

"Yes they would, and they'd also be angry and we're not supposed to tell them we've slept with each other."

Randy sighed. "You're so smart sweetheart."

She laughed softly and sat up a bit, running her thumb over his nipple. "Oh and don't we both know it." She winked at him. "If we get up now we can have another proper good morning in the shower before going to breakfast."

He sat up straight away, scooting off the bed and grabbing her up in his arms, walking towards the bathroom. "That would motivate me any day babe." He told her, pushing the door open with his foot as she giggled.

* * *

**Authors Note: ** I told you I'd update! I'm enjoying this story actually :D It's kinda fun. Yes they're both big horndogs rofl. I just want to point out that they're a lot alike and uh… well I want to make sure you know they're both going into it with no allusions about romance. I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I am writing! Even if this story is a little more uh… steamy than my other ones xD

Rightio, review away if you love me ;) I'll reply to all of them- anonymous ones in here and signed ones with the reply function. Also, if you haven't yet, take my poll!

ShesTheAsh: Thanks for another review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and you'll just have to wait and see what's happening with Randy and the bet ;) Whatever happens (and only I know), I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **All Bets Are On  
**Rating: **M  
**Characters:** Mainly Randy Orton and OC. Will include many others though.  
**Summary:** Two People. Two Bets. 34 000 Dollars. You tell me what could go wrong.  
**Disclaimer: **I own diddly squat except for the OC. Brecht is aaaaall mine.

* * *

All Bets Are On

Chapter Seven

They finally arrived at breakfast about 45 minutes later, both in good spirits- why wouldn't they be? Brecht's fingers were curled around Randy's hand and she was speaking to him softly when they were interrupted.

"Oi! Parker!"

Brecht's head snapped up- Parker was her last name, and if she recognised that voice… "Cena!"

She let her fingers slip from Randy's and jogged over to John to hug him, beaming. She hadn't actually seen him since she'd started at Raw. "Hey shorty." He said to her with a wink and she laughed, pulling back and shoving some hair over her shoulder before stepping back slightly to slide her hand into Randy's. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer, feeling slightly possessive.

"Gee, you two got close fast." John commented, raising a brow in Brecht's direction, though he knew all about the bet. Brecht shrugged casually.

"We have a lot in common."

Randy had to work hard not to laugh at this statement, just watching as John nodded slightly.

"Right, well come sit with us." He said, gesturing behind him where the rest of the newly dubbed 'awesome foursome' (not that they knew it) were sitting. She and Randy followed him over to the booth and slid in after a moment, Randy sliding his arm around her waist. Ted cleared his throat but Randy didn't pull away and Brecht grinned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Cosy…" Dave muttered and Brecht shot him a glare.

"So what's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Don't worry, it's coming." Hunter muttered.

"What did you two do last night?" Ted asked and Brecht sighed, she'd expected this. She'd almost thought they'd have some well thought out torture plan, despite the fact they had made the bet, though of course since they didn't expect her to know about it they had to act normally.

"Movies. Dinner. Sleep." She said simply, before Randy could actually speak.

"Sleep?" Dave asked, raising one brow and she gave him that glare again.

"Yes, sleep. Where you lay down, shut your eyes and rest. Sleep."

"Not sex?"

"No, Sex is definitely different from SLEEP."

"Okay, okay…" Dave conceded, raising his hands defensively.

-

Needless to say, the rest of breakfast was a somewhat uncomfortable affair and Brecht was glad when it was over, grabbing Randy's hand and pulling him away from the restaurant. She sighed when they were alone in the elevator.

"Good grief… Imagine what they'd have been like if you hadn't made that damn bet." She muttered, shaking her head.

"Thank god for the bet then. Geez." He mumbled and she laughed softly.

"Awwe… come on Orton, you're a tough guy, you can take it." She winked at him and actually blushed when he leant in to press a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yeah… I know." He told her softly and caught himself thinking _anything for you_ but he shrugged it off, walking out of the elevator as the doors opened, gently tugging her along behind him.

She followed along to her hotel room where they both paused outside the doors. A soft sigh escaped her lips "Well… I suppose I should go in there and pack."

"Yeah…" He said, clearing his throat "Shall we travel to the airport together?"

"I dunno, the girls are bound to annoy me if I don't talk to them soon."

"Well, we're probably not sitting together on the plane…" He said and she looked up into his eyes. They were hard to read and after a moment she gave up trying, pressing her lips to his instead. The physical action was much easier to understand and she found herself pressed to the door, his lips passionate against hers. If nothing else they still had the incredible sexual tension between them.

"Okay… We'll travel together… but I need to pack." She told him somewhat breathlessly.

"How long will that take?" He asked with a devilish grin and she smiled back, leaning in to nibble on his earlobe, causing him to shudder.

"You go and pack your stuff, and bring it here when you're done, and I'll see what I can do for you, okay?" She told him, pulling back and winking. He grinned at her and pressed another sizzling kiss to her lips before darting off. It took her a moment to get over the kiss before she slid into her room.

She packed quickly and quietly, trying to reassure herself that what she was feeling was just the physical reaction to Randy's touch, it had nothing to do with emotions, because they both knew this was just for the bet. The sex on the side was just benefit. And there was plenty more of that benefit to come.

-

The two only just made it to the airport on time, Brecht's hand casually looped through Randy's as they walked in and checked their luggage in. They retrieved their tickets and found out they weren't sitting next to each other, just like Randy had thought. They did however, sit with one another until they needed to board.

Brecht found herself sitting with Beth, Mickie, Melina and Maria. She was in one row, at the window seat with Beth next to her and Mickie on the end of the row, then Melina and Maria in front of them. Once they were safely in the air and could take their seatbelts off Brecht found Melina and Maria looking over their seats eagerly at her. She glanced to her left and found Mickie and Beth looking at her too.

"C'mon Girl, we want details!" Mickie exclaimed softly and Brecht laughed.

"Uhm… he's an amazing kisser…" She offered, shrugging her shoulder and looking down at the book she'd pulled out while the plane was taking off.

She missed the glance Mickie and Beth gave to each other. "Sweetie, you aren't falling for him are you?" Beth asked.

Brecht forced a laugh and shook her head "No, of course not."

"Well you certainly seem to have him enamoured with you…" Melina said rationally, "Even if this is a bet, if he's really falling for you maybe it won't hurt."

_As if my charms are that good_ Brecht thought to herself, making sure she didn't roll her eyes. "Seriously guys, I'm not, I just feel weird talking about it, even if it is a bet with you all."

"Well okay then… you get back to reading…" Beth said, looking over to Mickie who started a conversation between the two of them. Melina sat back down in her seat properly and Maria and Brecht locked eyes for a moment.

In that moment Brecht knew Maria was smarter than people gave her credit for and had to force herself to look away, feeling like Maria could see what she was thinking. The girl leaned in closer so only Brecht could hear her whisper "It'll turn out okay." And slid back down in her seat.

Brecht groaned softly to herself, looking out the planes window for a moment before turning back to her book.

Randy found himself sitting with the 'Awesome Foursome' and resisted groaning, this meant interrogation time. He himself was sitting in between John and Ted, and Dave and Hunter were looking on sternly. He almost felt like a child getting in trouble off their father.

"You two seem very close." Ted said, and Randy could hear a note of concern in his voice.

Dave continued for him, "Look, I know I made this bet but… if she's really falling for you… and you break her heart like the bet calls for… I will pound you into the ground."

Randy quirked a brow at his friend "You know, that's not exactly fair since you _did_ make the bet." And he had no intention of losing, or breaking Brecht's heart for that matter. _How could I when we both know about the bet?_ He thought to himself.

Hunter growled softly from his other side, "If he doesn't, I will." He said threateningly and Randy made a note for himself to tell Brecht not to act devastated when the end of this bet came about or he would be pummelled.

He decided it would be wiser NOT to point out that it would still be unfair if Hunter beat him up since Hunter had agreed to the bet.

"And no sex. If you do anything like that…" Cena started, making a face. Randy rolled his eyes this time.

"Would you all chill out, it's a damn bet." Randy muttered, grabbing the complimentary magazine out of the pocket on the back of the seat in front of him and flipping it open. Ted seemed slightly surprised but after glancing at John decided to leave it, pulling out his own book whilst John put earphones in.

It was a long flight.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** I know, I know, I meant to update earlier but things have been a little hectic lately! Yesterday was RAW live in Sydney and it was AMAZING. Randy was hilarious, seriously. If I tell you everything that happened it'll be a whole new chapter though, but if you're that curious you can send me a private message and I'll tell you lol. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review and if you haven't, please take my poll! The results are surprising me!

Nikki: I'm glad you like it! I'm looking forward to writing this since I know exactly where it goes lol and I'm glad you can see so many different possibilities for it.  
To answer your question, Brecht is a Germanic name and it means "Nobly Bright". It can be pronounced two ways, _Brayt _or the way it looks, _Brekt_. In this story I tend to think of it being pronounced the way it looks, it's an interesting sound. Thanks for the good question and the review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **All Bets Are On  
**Rating: **M  
**Characters:** Mainly Randy Orton and OC. Will include many others though.  
**Summary:** Two People. Two Bets. 34 000 Dollars. You tell me what could go wrong.  
**Disclaimer: **I own diddly squat except for the OC. Brecht is aaaaall mine.

* * *

All Bets Are On

Chapter Eight

Brecht had never felt quite so relieved to get off a plane before, and headed in Randy's direction when she saw him, recognising the slight scowl on his face. Obviously he'd been interrogated. She jogged the last few paces and slid her arm through his, unable to bite back a grin at the soft growl he gave at the contact. Then he looked at her and seemed to calm a little.

"Oh…" He said, looking relieved.

"Fun flight huh?" She asked, looking sympathetic and smiling a little as he rolled her eyes.

"For the both of us, I'm sure." He answered, his voice sending tingles all through her body. She didn't understand why Randy was having such an affect on her and just nodded in agreement as he guided her to the baggage claim. She yanked her bags off the little conveyor belt before glancing at Randy only to see he had his bags.

"Travel together?" He offered and after a moment of contemplation- staring into his unreadable eyes- she nodded. She didn't know why she felt so close to him already, especially since this was just an agreement, but she trusted him.

-

A couple of weeks later things were going as well as they ever had, Brecht found herself sharing everything with Randy and in return he shared with her. They often walked around the halls holding hands and they were the most talked about couple. Sometimes Brecht found herself forgetting that it was an agreement between them, and wishing for more.

She didn't know that Randy found himself wanting the same thing.

They were sitting together in catering, both having had their matches already. Randy was sitting in a small booth and Brecht was beside him, leaning into him. He had one arm curled around her shoulder, hand in her hair, gently stroking it. She snuggled into him a little with a soft sigh. She enjoyed these moments, even though she told herself that they were only for show.

They'd had a small get together with the 'awesome foursome' the day before for Brecht's birthday. Nothing big, she didn't like too much fuss and she'd told Randy not to bother giving her anything- they weren't in a real relationship after all. But now he kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear "You have anything planned tonight?"

She shook her head a little, the girls had talked about going out but she hadn't confirmed anything yet.

"Good, I have something planned for you…" He whispered into her ear, nuzzling lightly against her head. It made shivers run down her spine and she turned to press a gentle kiss on his lips, ignoring to wolf whistle that most likely came from Beth or Mickie.

Soon enough they were back in the hotel room, and Randy had her sit on the couch while he got something from their room. He walked out with a single red rose in hand, the other hand behind his back. He walked over to her and gave her the rose, watching the smile that spread across her face. After checking carefully for thorns she sat the rose behind her ear for the time being.

"You're so beautiful…" He whispered without really thinking, clearing his throat awkwardly and bringing his hand out from behind his back and revealing a small, wrapped box.

She was blushing but accepted the box he put in her hands, unwrapping it carefully before pushing it open and gasping. Inside sat a beautiful silver necklace, silver earrings and a gorgeous silver ring with a small white stone in it. He seemed to have remembered everything she told him- she was a silver girl and she liked smaller stones, not the big rocks.

"Oh my god… Randy this is beautiful… I… you really didn't have to get me anything…" She whispered, still staring down at the jewellery.

"It's not as beautiful as you… and I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Here let me put it on you…" He told her, taking the box and setting it down gently on the table. He picked up the necklace and leaned forwards to clasp it around her neck, admiring the way it settled in the hollow of her throat. He had to swallow to try and get himself under control, pants feeling uncomfortably tight already. He saw her taking out the earrings she had in, putting them in the box and picking up her new ones to put them in.

He picked up the ring and when she was finished he took her right hand and slid the ring on- it was a perfect fit and she marvelled at how he'd managed to do it.

"Thank you so much Randy…" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close to her. He curled his arms about her waist and kissed her forehead.

"You're more than welcome sweetheart."

After a few moments in the warm embrace Brecht pulled back to look at Randy… She grinned devilishly and he chuckled softly at the look. She reached out and pulled away his shirt, tossing it down on the lounge. She took in his body, reaching out to place her hands on his shoulders, trailing them down his chest. She made sure to brush against his nipples before tracing the outline of his abs.

"As much as I hate to feed your ego… Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?" She asked him in a husky voice.

He smirked faintly, tilting her head up to capture her lips with his, but only for a moment. "Yes… but it's never meant as much as it does coming from you" He told her honestly, his own voice rather husky too.

He saw her shiver slightly at his tone and then her hands grasped his belt, quickly unbuckling it and stripping him of his pants followed by the boxers he'd had on. She bit her lip like she often did when seeing him naked, breaths getting slightly heavier already. He smirked a bit and leaned in to pull away her shirt, brushing his lips against her neck and drawing a moan from her.

He tossed the shirt to the lounge with his, eyes drinking in her form… "God Brecht, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…" He told her, pleased with the blush he saw creeping up on her face. He meant it though, gently pulling away her pants and trailing his fingers up her sides. She shifted a little bit to make it easier for him to undo her bra and soon it joined the pile on the lounge. He reached out to return the favour from earlier, brushing his thumbs against her nipples and enjoying the feel of them hardening under his fingers, coaxing another moan from her.

With that he tore away her panties and wrapped an arm around her waist, quickly guiding them onto the floor where he attacked her neck with kisses. He was always so gentle with her, so loving…

They were slipping into a real relationship without really thinking about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally this chapter is up! Sorry it took so long! We got rather steamy there. Anyway, I'm sorry if this doesn't make much sense but I hope it does

Thanks so so so much for all the reviews on this! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Please keep reviewing, I do love to hear from you and I always try to reply to you, answer any questions if you have them. Also, don't forget to take my poll if you haven't already! :)

If there's any issues/mistakes in this chapter feel free to let me know and I'll fix them when I can. I really need to get someone else to proofread my chapters first... lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** All Bets Are On

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Mainly Randy Orton and OC. Will include many others though.

**Summary:** Two people. Two bets. 34 000 dollars. You tell me what could go wrong.

**Disclaimer:** I own diddly squat except for the OC. Brecht is aaaaall mine.

* * *

All Bets Are On

Chapter Nine

Brecht gently caressed the necklace settled in the hollow of her throat, looking over at Randy and smiling as he drove them to the arena. She knew all the girls would be excited to see the jewelry although she wasn't sure how the boys would react. To be honest her hopes were rising a little too, even though she knew she couldn't let them get too high.

When the car stopped they both got out and she paused for a moment as Randy walked over to her and they grasped each other's hands before heading inside. She rested her head down on his shoulder as they walked and only lifted it when they reached the women's locker room. He kissed her on the lips briefly and they smiled at each other. Randy turned to leave but she gave a little tug on his hand so he would turn around so that she could kiss him again softly before letting go of his hand and walking into the locker room. Randy watched her go, eyes on her ass.

Beth, Maria and Melina were the only ones in there when she walked in and a squeal escaped Maria almost instantly.

"Oh my god! Did he buy you that for your birthday!?"

Brecht smiled a little and lightly caressed the jewelry again. "Yes. He did. You like it?"

"Duh! Girl you really have him hooked if he's buying you stuff like that…"

Brecht shook her head a little bit, "Not hooked. But it is really beautiful…"

-

Meanwhile Randy walked into the men's locker room, not even looking at the 'fantastic foursome' as they looked over at him. He put his bag down before finally turning to them and quirking a brow as they were still looking at him.

"What?"

"It was her birthday. No one saw her after you whisked her away. What happened?" Ted asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Randy rolled his eyes before replying, "I bought her some jewelry for her birthday. Silver." He said when Dave opened his mouth to speak, "And since she didn't want to make a big deal out of her birthday, we stayed in and watched movies together and just relaxed."

"You didn't sleep with her did you?" Hunter asked in a growl and Randy sighed.

"No Hunter, I didn't. We watched movies."

Hunter dropped it and Randy quirked his brow as Dave stood up and left the room but he didn't fight it, pulling his bag over to get his things out and get changed.

-

There was a knock on the door of the women's locker room and Beth stuck her head out to see who it was.

"Dave… I suppose you want to see Brecht?"

"Yes thanks. She decent?"

"I'll just get her for you…" She murmured before pulling her head back into the room and shut the door behind her before heading over to the little bathroom. She knocked on the bathroom door, calling to her.

"Brecht? Dave is here to see you!"

A moment later Brecht appeared, in her ring gear and nodded a little, frowning slightly. "Uhm… okay."

She walked over to the door to the locker room and slipped out, turning to her left and seeing Dave leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?"

"Can we walk and talk Brecht?"

"Ok…" She said hesitantly but she walked along by his side, waiting for him to talk about whatever it was that was bugging him.

"Randy bought you that necklace?"

"Yeah… oh shit… that reminds me, I had better take it off before I have my match…"

"That is beside the point." He murmured.

"Oh and what is the point Dave?"

"The point, Brecht, is that Randy isn't good for you. He might seem like a nice guy and… it might seem like he really cares… And don't get me wrong, Randy is my friend and I care about him but… he's not good for you Brecht. He's not the right guy for you."

She laughed softly, shaking her head a little bit "Dave… you can't control my life. I appreciate that you care about me." She paused in her walking now, looking up at him. "I appreciate that you're my friend and you don't want me to go through any pain but… I make my own choices and I don't care whether or not you think Randy is good or bad or right or wrong for me… because it's about what I think."

Then she turned around and headed back towards the women's locker room, shaking her head to herself. She didn't really know why she felt such a need to defend Randy- she knew all about the bet (not that she could claim the moral high ground in that, she had made a bet too) and she wasn't about to get hurt unknowingly, not to mention none of this was real… but a part of her had really fallen for him.

Dave cursed to himself, "Shit. She's really fallen for him…"

-

Brecht was relieved when they were finally alone in her hotel room again, flopping back onto the bed and watching as Randy put their things down before joining her on the bed.

"What's up?" He asked softly, brushing her hair from her face. He had gotten to know her well over the course of their 'relationship'.

"Dave came and found me today…"

"So that's where he went…"

"Yeah…" She murmured.

"So…?" He asked, still watching her closely. She rolled over a little into him and sighed.

"Oh… nothing out of the ordinary really… he just warned me that you're not good for me… not right for me."

Randy smiled ever so slightly, "Yeah that sounds like Dave…"

"I told him it's my choice to make."

"And that sounds like you. Now come on… stop thinking about Dave… don't you worry about him." He whispered.

Brecht nodded a little and smiled, sitting up a bit to meet his lips when he leaned in to kiss her. His weight above her was reassuring and she lifted her hands to explore his body, moaning into the kiss when his hands found her body too.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ahh the wonders of being on holiday from uni!!! :) Finally an update for you all. Hopefully there'll be more to come before the end of my holidays. Thank you so much for all your reviews and watches etc and I hope this chapter makes you happy!

If there's any mistakes in here just lemme know, I'll fix them. I just wanted to put it straight up for y'all so nobody has gone over it. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** All Bets Are On**  
Rating:** M  
**Characters:** Mainly Randy Orton and OC. Will include many others though.  
**Summary:** Two people. Two bets. 34 000 dollars. You tell me what could go wrong.**  
Disclaimer:** I own diddly squat except for the OC. Brecht is aaaaall mine.

* * *

All Bets Are On

Chapter Ten

A few more weeks had passed and things were getting hotter and heavier between Randy and Brecht but also more personal. More than ever she felt like she knew the man lying in bed next to her. She'd been lying there quietly, just thinking about everything going on… The bets and the money at stake and the way she was falling in love with Randy. If only there was a way to get out of it.

A small smile crossed over her face when she was pulled from her thoughts by Randy's hand sliding along her thigh and up in between her legs.  
"Good Morning…" She murmured, opening her eyes and looking over at him. He smiled at her and enjoyed the slight tremble of her lower lip and the way she inhaled as his fingers stroked her.  
"A very good morning indeed." He responded, propping himself up on his side better and watching her face as he pleasured her.

A while later they still lay in bed together, Randy resting up against the headboard and Brecht resting against his chest. One of his arms was draped around her and both of her arms held that one. His other hand was brushing gently through her hair, keeping her calm."I think it's time…" He murmured, making her tilt her head a little to see him.  
"Time for what?" She asked softly, frowning slightly.  
"Time for my admission sweetness." He said softly and after seeing her slight confusion he continued, "You know, for your bet. You have to get me to say, in public, that I love you. I think it's time."

She smiled up at him "Oooh, an admission of love hmm? Well I think that deserves a reward…" She purred, turning and disappearing under the covers, enjoying the moan that escaped him moments later.

+_B/R_+

Brecht and Randy walked into the breakfast room hand in hand, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the sight of everyone in there. She only hoped that Randy had a plan. It wasn't actually until halfway through breakfast when he stood up.

"I have an announcement to make!" He said and Brecht couldn't help but flush slightly pink. The divas all hushed as they looked over and she could see the fantastic foursome stewing.  
He turned back to Brecht and reached out to take her hand, taking a deep breath and winking at her before he made his announcement. "Brecht Ame Parker… I love you."  
She smiled up at him cheekily before slowly standing up, ignoring the divas squealing in the background and the stunned silence of everyone else.  
"I do believe I love you too Randal Keith Orton." She said, leaning over the table so their lips could touch.

When they finally sat back down, hands still connected, they kept smiling at each other.  
"We're gonna have lots of the third degree now. You'd better watch out for the foursome over there, they don't look happy."  
"Of course not," Randy responded, "They're worried about me breaking your heart."  
"Yeah well…" She murmured, "What they don't know won't hurt them."  
"No, but it might hurt me." He said and she laughed softly, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  
"Come on, lets go to the arena. I promise to keep you safe from the big bad wolf… wolves."

Randy shook his head a little but slid out of the booth, taking her hand and pulling her in close to him so that they could walk out together. He let go of the hand he had taken to help her from the booth and instead wrapped his arm around her waist, looping his fingers with hers when she placed her hand over his. She slid her arm around his waist now and leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder.

+_B/R_+

Back at the breakfast table Maria let out a little squeal as Brecht and Randy walked out of the room.  
"Oh they make the cutest couple!"  
"Yeah… they do…" Melina said with a small smile before turning to Beth, "I guess we'd better have the money ready to cough it up when we get to the arena."  
Beth laughed softly before nodding in McCool's direction, "Yeah I guess we had… and she doesn't look too happy about it."  
Melina, Maria, Mickie, Eve and Beth all laughed softly about this before they too slid out of the booth, knowing they would have to front up with the money. However, despite each of them being out a grand they were in good spirits, enjoying the union they thought they had created.

Meanwhile, at the 'awesome foursome's table, spirits were decidedly less happy.  
"Fucker." Batista muttered, Hunter giving a sharp sigh.  
"You can't talk Dave, this whole damn thing was your idea." Cena grouched, Ted nodding his agreement in the background.  
"Only because I thought she would resist his charms! But for some reason she's falling for him and I swear to god, once I've paid up… when he hurts her, I'll kill him."  
Hunter rolled his eyes and stood up with somewhat of a huff before leaving, letting the other three stare at his back.  
"Something extra special crawled up his butt." Ted mumbled before shaking his head. He spotted Cody waiting for him at the door and shrugged, "Well that's my cue to leave… I'll see you two later."  
And with that only John and Dave were left in the booth. They sat there for a moment, staring at the empty spaces left before almost in sync they got up and left.

+_B/R_+

For a while, Brecht was alone in the locker room, dressed in her ring gear and stretching, knowing she couldn't bother Randy since he had to get ready as well. When the door finally opened she looked up, smiling a little when she saw Maria who squealed.  
"Oh my god, girl! You two are just SO cute together!! Is it for real?"  
"Yeah… yeah I think so." Brecht answered, nodding a little- despite the fact both she and Randy knew better. She was almost deafened by Maria's responding squeal and then had to catch the woman when she leapt on her.  
Beth was laughing behind the other divas as they surrounded Brecht to hug her and congratulate her on 'taming' Randy and her relationship. Finally Beth stepped forward and the two shared a hug.  
"Once everyone is here, I'll get all the money together so I can give it to you, okay?"  
"Yeah sure." Brecht answered, shrugging a shoulder. As long as she hadn't lost she really didn't care. Suddenly Beth grinned widely.  
"You should have _seen_ McCool's face." She said, "Boy she looked pissed that you pulled this off."

"Speak of the devil…" She whispered back to Beth when the door opened and McCool walked in along with Layla and a couple of other divas. Beth laughed softly and nodded. When all 17 of the involved divas had appeared she stood on a bench and announced she would be collecting the money today.

By the end of the show the money was in Brecht's hands, in assorted envelopes and other such thing. She tucked it safely away for the moment, knowing she had to meet Randy and not look suspicious to anyone. When they were back at the hotel she could split it with him.  
His knock came on the locker room door just as she'd finished tucking all the money away and Maria wolf whistled at her as she walked to the door.  
"Go get him girl!" She called and Brecht blushed faintly, shaking her head before stepping out.

Randy grinned cheekily at her, "You're getting me huh?" He asked, sliding his arm around her to guide her out towards the car.  
"Apparently so." She said, smiling as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, breath tickling her neck.  
"Did you get it all?"  
She knew he meant the money and she turned to whisper back in his ear, "Only every last penny." He gave her side a little squeeze now, grinning.

Their plan was working.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, another chapter! Not quite as quickly as I hoped I would get it up, but it's here at least! I probably won't update over the next couple of weeks, I have a LOT of work due at Uni but I have a long break coming up in June/July so hopefully I will be able to give you a lot of updates then! :)

In the meantime, enjoy! And if there are any mistakes, let me know and I will fix them. Sorry about the +_B/R_+ breaks but it won't let me do what I used to...


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** All Bets Are On

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Mainly Randy Orton and OC. Will include many others though.

**Summary:** Two people. Two bets. 34 000 dollars. You tell me what could go wrong.

**Disclaimer:** I own diddly squat except for the OC. Brecht is aaaaall mine.

* * *

All Bets Are On

Chapter Eleven

Brecht groaned as she woke up to her phone ringing, hearing Randy's 'What the fuck?' from beside her in the bed. Sleepily she reached out and grabbed it, answering.

"Whoever this is, it'd better be fucking important." She really hoped it wasn't someone like Vince.  
"It's always important Brecht."  
She groaned again, "Fuck off Dave, I was sleeping."  
"Jesus, Randy's foul mouth is rubbing off on you."  
"Don't start that crap again Dave, or I'm gonna tell everyone to call you Bitchtista."  
He growled at her through the phone before responding, "Look Brecht, we need to talk about Randy, he's-" His voice got louder as he went on before Brecht snapped her phone shut and slammed it down on her bedside table.

"Asshole." She muttered, rolling over and snuggling up to Randy's side. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and held her closer, nuzzling the top of her head slightly.  
"Dave bugging you about me again?"  
"Mmm…"  
"Well he is only trying to protect you…" Randy murmured. Brecht nodded slightly, she knew that but she also knew about the bet and could handle herself well enough even if she didn't.  
"Yeah I know… and I love him but he's still an annoying asshole."  
Randy laughed softly, "Yeah you got that right."

Not long after, her phone rang again and she sighed. "He's a persistent annoying asshole."  
"You'd better answer. Or else he might come storming over here."  
"Fuck…" She mumbled, but reached without looking or moving and grabbed the phone.  
"WHAT?" She answered snappily.  
"Brecht, you should really listen to Dave…" This time it was Hunter.  
"Oh for fucks sake, what is this? Are you having a bitch session or something? I am big enough and ugly enough to make my own choices and take care of myself Hunter. Now go away." She hung up before he could answer, shaking her head a little.  
Randy was laughing slightly, "Sounds like your awesome foursome is banding together to save you from the big bad wolf. DiBiase and Cena will be calling next."  
"Fan-fucking-tastic."  
"You're unusually grumpy this morning, you know that sweetness?" He asked and finally she looked up at him, smirking and silencing her phone before tossing it onto the bedside table again.  
"So cheer me up with some sexual endorphins."  
He rolled so he hovered atop her, smirking right back. "It would be my pleasure." Moments later their lips met, his hands grasping her breasts and giving a gentle squeeze, causing a moan to leave her.

For the next couple of weeks Dave, Hunter, Ted and John made it their business to try and convince Brecht to leave Randy. It was grating on her nerves and Randy could tell. However, he was always there to calm her down… usually with some hot angry sex.

She was falling for him more and more everyday, he seemed to know every little thing about her and she felt like she knew every nuance of his personality. Together they got through the 'awesome foursome's determination to end the bet early as well as Maria springing up whenever she could to tell them how cute they were.

Brecht was laying back against Randy's chest, situated between his legs. The two of them were completely nude and coated in a light sheen of sweat. His arms rested around her and her hands lay atop his, her eyes shut as she just enjoyed the moment with him.  
"I'm gonna miss this." He murmured and Brecht suddenly felt choked up. She nodded a little though.  
"Yeah… me too…" She whispered, not wanting it all to end but not really being able to afford the monetary loss it would bring. Also her ego didn't want to let this go and she knew Randy's wouldn't either.

_+B/R+_

"He'll do it soon." Dave muttered, shaking his head. "She's so damn pig headed! Not listening to us."

John snorted, "You know, in a way they're bloody perfect for each other…"

"Once I've finished beating him… I'm coming after you Dave." Hunter threatened and Ted rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should be thinking more about what we're gonna do to look after Brecht when this is all over."

_+B/R+_

"It's almost time… isn't it?" Brecht asked softly, still resting against Randy's chest as the man played with her hair.  
"Yeah…" He winced faintly.  
"You worried about how the awesome foursome might rip you limb from limb?" She asked softly, tilting her head to look up at him.  
"Just a little." He murmured, smiling faintly at her.  
"Hmmm… well I guess… there could be a way."

And so the two devised a plan…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, I know this is a little shorter than usual, I'm sorry! But at least it's an update right? Hopefully next chapter will be longer… it will, at least, be a little more dramatic. So enjoy it! Hopefully I'll also have more updates coming regularly for a bit as I'm now on break. :) (Sorry if the formatting is weird, it's late and I'm tired and... well hopefully it's not totally crap xD )


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** All Bets Are On**  
Rating:** M**  
Characters:** Mainly Randy Orton and OC. Will include many others though.**  
Summary:** Two people. Two bets. 34 000 dollars. You tell me what could go wrong.**  
Disclaimer:** I own diddly squat except for the OC. Brecht is aaaaall mine.

* * *

All Bets Are On

Chapter Twelve

"You're being over dramatic!" Randy yelled as he and Brecht stormed through the hallway towards catering. She slammed the doors open, walking through and turning to glare at him.  
"And you're being the world's biggest asshole!" She yelled back.  
"For what? Caring?"  
"I can take care of myself! I don't need you always trying to protect me. Fuck you!"

Everyone was staring wide eyed at the normally loving couple. "You know what, if you don't want me around anymore, how about we just call this whole fucking thing off?" Randy yelled.  
"Oh yeah? You wanna end things?"  
"Yeah! I do, I'm sick of you jumping down my throat when all I'm doing is being nice! It's over!"  
"Good! Glad to be rid of you!" And with that she turned on her heel and stormed out of catering, door slamming behind her. It took everything she had to keep the angry face she had on instead of bursting out into laughter at everyone's shocked faces. Even the awesome foursome seemed surprised.

Brecht went into the locker room and took a moment to grin before getting changed into her gear and acting like she was still annoyed, stretching and warming up. Beth walked in a moment later, followed by Maria.  
"Brecht! What the hell happened out there?" Beth asked, the two women wide eyed and concerned. Obviously they had decided to talk to her alone, rather than as a large group.  
"I should have told you guys that we've been fighting recently…. I guess our personalities just… kinda… clash." She sighed as though the anger was being drained from her and shrugged a shoulder. "It's probably better that it ended… though maybe it would have been better if it wasn't so public. Too late to change that now."  
"So… you're not gonna freak out?" Maria asked cautiously and Brecht smiled a little.  
"Nah. I'm good. Just going to go and do my makeup." She grabbed her makeup case and headed into the bathroom, only now feeling sad as it had settled in that she and Randy were no longer together- even if it hadn't been real.

+B/R+

Randy was huffing a little, having explained to the guys that it was Brecht who had started the large, relationship ending argument they had witnessed.  
"Look, she'd been getting annoyed with me recently over me doing nice things for her and that particular argument just… escalated and I figured it would be the right time to end the bet. She's probably glad it's over."  
Batista fixed him with a hard stare, looming closer for a moment before giving a faint huff of his own. "I'll get you your goddamn money but if I hear of, or see her crying… I'll kill you."  
Randy just resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Finally he had all the cash in hand and he tucked it away carefully before getting changed, ready for the show tonight. He would meet up with Brecht afterwards as planned and give her what was her half of the money. He was a little proud that they'd pulled it off but also a little sad that it had ended.  
He'd never considered himself a one woman kind of guy, nor the type of guy to settle down with anyone but he had enjoyed his time with just Brecht and… well he could see himself being with her. Forever. He found himself wanting to make it real but he couldn't see how they could do it, or even if Brecht would want to.

After a moment of musing he finished oiling up for the night and headed out for his match.

+B/R+

All the divas there for the night were in the locker room now and Brecht felt like something of a broken record.  
"Look guys, I promise, I'm fine. Hell, it was even me who started the damn argument in the first place. Quit worrying… I think it was just time for it to end."  
Everyone had been hugging her and sharing their sympathies which she did not want at all. The more they gave their sympathies, the more she wanted Randy but she also knew that she had to play this to a 'T' so that nobody decided to jump Randy.

"You're way too well adjusted, I completely fall apart even when it's time for a relationship to end." Maria said sadly and Brecht laughed softly.  
"Yeah but that's you Maria… besides, it's kinda fun… gives us all an excuse to sit around and eat ice cream and watch movies for a day."  
"You wanna do that now?" Maria asked, almost hopefully.  
Brecht just smirked. "No Maria… lets go out tonight. Let's go clubbing."

Beth caught the tail end of this exchange and cheered. "Alright girls, clubbing tonight!" She promptly turned to Brecht. "Boys or no boys?"  
"The more the merrier." Brecht said simply and was amazed by the way the other divas all pulled together to start planning.

While they were busy she slipped out to go and find the empty locker room that she and Randy had decided to meet in. They were both done for the night, Randy had finished with his match, winning of course and Brecht had only had a promo to tape. He was waiting for her, standing up and producing the money when he saw her.

She locked the door behind her and smirked, walking over to accept it while beaming at him. "I'd say that's a job well done, wouldn't you?"  
Randy nodded a little bit, "I would. A little sad to think it's over though…"  
Her heart skipped a beat when he said this and she thought she saw a hopeful look in his eye.

"Well… I mean… did the bet actually say anything about not getting back together again later?"  
He stared at her open mouthed and she smirked slightly before turning and leaving him there to ponder her question, heart beating loudly in her chest. She knew he would hear all about the clubbing and would turn up. Now she could only hope that the answer to her question was a good one and that she hadn't guessed wrong about that hopeful look.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yup. Another update from me today (even if it is a different story). That's how jazzed Smackdown has me! :) Alrighty, this isn't edited either so there is likely stuff wrong with it. Feel free to tell me if there is. What do you think happens next…? Sorry for the long wait between updates too!


End file.
